


First Things First

by arigatou_sunshine



Series: Candid Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Plot Is For Suckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigatou_sunshine/pseuds/arigatou_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh right, Dean has a life he's been ignoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First

This time when Dean wakes, it’s to the sound of his phone ringing. He looks over at Castiel, who isn’t really awake but is burying his face in a pillow to block out the noise. He grabs his phone and staggers out to the front room, naked and in need of a shower.

The phone goes silent and Sam’s display picture vanishes before he can answer, it must have gone to voicemail. He looks at the time, and oh shit. It’s Sunday. He left to go shopping on _Saturday._ Sam is probably—

The phone rings again, and Dean answers right away. “Hello?”

“What the _hell,_ Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Hey? _Hey_? Seriously, man? You leave me one text _eighteen hours ago_ and I don’t hear from you again?”

Sam tries so hard not to fall into any alpha stereotypes, but sometimes he forgets himself and starts acting like he’s Dean’s keeper, when _Dean_ is the older brother that kept them afloat when their father died. Dean worked every crap job that would take him to keep a roof of their heads, keep Sam in school and fed, and he did it all as a damn unmated omega. Sam sometimes needs a reminder of that in the form of a verbal bitchslap.

“How old am I, Sam?”

Sam sighs. “Twenty-eight.”

“And how old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

“Which makes me…”

“The older brother. _Dean,_ I get it, you’re a grown-up. But you’re still—”

“I’m still _what_?”

“My roommate.”

“That’s not what you were going to say.”

“Fine, Dean. You’re still an omega. I was just worried that—”

“Worried that what, my virtue was in danger? Not a virgin, Sammy.”

“You know, even if you were a beta or an alpha I’d be uncomfortable with you sending some vague text and then vanishing for the rest of the day.”

“No, you’d think I was out getting some ass. But I'm not an alpha or a beta, so you think I can’t take care of myself.”

“Plenty of terrible things happen to omegas that can take care of themselves, Dean.”

“Terrible things can happen to anyone, _Sam._ ”

“Exactly. Terrible things happen. Moms die in fires, dads die in car crashes, grandparents get killed in home invasion robberies.”

Dean’s heart sinks. “Sammy…”

“So if my last living family member sends a completely out of character text, then says nothing for practically a day when all he left the house for was _groceries_ , I’m allowed to freak out!”

Sam yells the last part, and Dean has to hold his phone away from his face. “Sam.”

“You get so damn defensive, Dean, like it’s such a burden to have me worry about you. I’m not trying to judge you, I’m not out to control you, I just want to know you’re safe. You’re my family, I want to know you didn’t get hit by a car, or get mugged, or get kidnapped by Eastern European omega traffickers, or suffer a suppressant failure and find yourself strung out and alone in heat somewhere.”

“Uh… yeah.” How awkward. Dean _did_ suffer a suppressant failure, and _was_ strung out in heat. Not in the scary way Sam is imagining, but still. “Okay, calm down.”

“If you’re going to go disappearing can you be a little more detailed when you let me know? So I know nothing crazy is going on?”

“Okay, Sam. I’m sorry. But dude, you need to stop reading those omega rights case studies if they’re freaking you out so much.”

Sam goes dead silent and Dean knows he’s hit the nail on the head. Sam’s probably been reading sex trafficking horror stories all weekend for class and scaring the hell out of himself. Dean should have known, Sam gets all clingy and weird when he’s been reading up on that stuff.

“Okay,” Sam says, sounding a little embarrassed, “well can I ask where you are without sounding like a controlling dick?”

“I’m uh…” Dean has no idea how Sam is going to react to this. “I’m at a guy’s house.”

“You mean a guy, or like… a _guy._ ”

“Uh, the second one?”

“Wow, you _never_ go home with guys. Is that why you were being so damn weird?”

“Sort of.”

“Okay?”

“Alright before I continue, I’m going to ask you to remain calm and remember that I’m a grown-ass adult.”

“That sounds promising.”

“I’m at my mate’s house.”

Sam’s voice is tense and confused when it comes back over the line. “Dean, you don’t _have_ a mate. You’re not even dating anyone.”

“Well, I didn’t have a mate. Now I do.”

“Who?”

“His name’s Castiel…” Dean stops. Holy shit, he doesn’t know his mate’s last name. They’ve had sex twice, Dean told him he likes to wear _panties_ sometimes, but he didn’t get the guy’s last name. He glances around the room, looking for a stray piece of mail, but sees nothing. “Yeah, Castiel.”

“Castiel what?”

“I have no idea.”

“So… you have a mate. And you don’t know his last name? How long have you known this guy?” Sam sounds like he’s trying pretty hard not to freak out, and Dean appreciates the effort.

“I met him at the grocery store.”

“What, _yesterday_? You’re mated to a guy you just met? Why would you… why?”

“Because he’s… mine.”

“That’s not an answer, Dean!”

“No Sammy, I mean he’s _mine._ ”

“That’s still not… wait, you mean…”

“He’s mine. You know when you’re a kid and people swear up and down that everyone has one special True Mate out in the world made just for them? And that when you see them you’ll just _know_ they’re meant for you? And then you get older and realize for most of the population that’s a fat load of bullshit aside from the dopey morons on Candid Mates?”

“Yeah…”

“This wasn’t just some guy that smelled really good and got me frothing for his knot. I saw him and my whole body _sang_. My suppressants failed almost immediately, I’m in fucking _heat_.”

“You know, other things can cause—”

“He smells like _home,_ Sammy.”

Sam's quiet for a long moment. “That’s… wow. Alright, Dean… alright. It’s… what’s he like?”

“He’s _amazing_ in bed for someone that was a virgin up until yesterday.”

“I’m making an effort here, Dean. Wait. Virgin? How old is he? If you’re mated to some pimply eighteen year old I might never stop laughing.”

“He’s thirty.”

“Wow. So… _you…_ and a thirty year old virgin.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just uh… I mean you’re… um.”

“Aren’t you the guy that once gave me a lecture on the evils of ‘slut shaming’?!”

“Dean.” Whatever Sam says next is completely lost, because Castiel is in the room, and the sound of his voice sends Dean careening right back into a new surge of his heat. Blood makes a mad dash through his body toward his dick, the needy ache in his ass returns, and he’s pretty sure his pupils have dilated because the room seems much, much brighter.

“Sammy,” Dean croaks.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Dean says, staring into Castiel’s eyes as he approaches.

“I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“Okay, so we're good. Uh, I have to go… uh… attend to some... biological urgencies.”

“Oh, for crying out loud, De—”

Dean ends the call and drops his phone, glancing down to see if he just broke his screen.

“Hey,” he says, looking back up at Castiel.

“Your brother?”

“Kinda freaked him out when I dropped off the map yesterday.”

“Ah. Yes, I had a meeting scheduled for this morning… I suppose I’ve probably missed it.”

Dean’s eyes travel down Castiel’s naked body to the prominent erection drawing his attention. “Where was your meeting?”

“Nowhere… it uh… I don't really care right now.”

Dean nods. “I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Yes…”

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Dean mutters.

Castiel all but tackles Dean to the floor, cradling his head at the last second to prevent some sort of painful injury. Still holding Dean’s head, Castiel kisses him, tongue pushing in and fingers tightening in his hair. Yes. _Yes._ They kiss for less than a minute before Castiel is grabbing Dean’s right leg to throw over his shoulder.

There’s a large and comfortable looking couch in the living room, a nice big bed in Castiel’s room, and Dean _knows_ this will hurt later. None of that is enough to convince him to move however, and he tilts his hips up to give Castiel a better angle, groaning loud at the hard cock making its way inside his body.

Dean instinctively knows his alpha would never lie to him, but he can’t help but mumble “thirty year old virgin, my ass” at the way Castiel is working his body.

“Thank you, I think…” Castiel says softly. He gently sets Dean’s head down on the floor so that he can grab onto his hips with both hands, irises red and beautiful at he stares down at him. His grip tightens, and he yanks Dean into each thrust.

Dean finds himself muttering “please, please, please” over and over without really knowing why. He feels electrified and helpless, and then _horrified_ when Castiel slows his movements and pulls himself out.

“Don’t stop, why are you stopping?”

“As fun as this is, I think I’d prefer to finish things somewhere more comfortable.”

Dean stands, and he can’t help but feel a little impressed at Castiel’s ability to be in full alpha-red mode and still stop with the sex. It’s probably insulting to alphas in general to assume they all have no self control, but Dean’s met a few too many like that. Which is why he’s never actually fucked one before Castiel. He's fine with that, though. This is the first and only alpha he ever wants to have sex with. This alpha whose last name he still doesn't know.

Oh well. He all but runs to Castiel’s bedroom, eager to get things going again. He clambers onto the bed, getting on all fours and waiting impatiently as Castiel’s footsteps get closer.

“Gorgeous,” Castiel mutters.

Dean shudders when he feels Castiel press up against his ass, the hot ball of need inside him growing as he waits for his alpha to get back inside. The pad of Castiel’s thumb drags against Dean’s hole, and he moans drunkenly, sweat building at his hairline. He _needs._

“Please,” he says for the hundredth time.

The thumb moves away and the heavier, blunter pressure of Castiel’s cock is there, pressing, sliding back inside. Castiel growls as his hips bump against Dean’s ass, and then they’re off, rushing for the finish line. The room fills with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and Dean’s ecstatic moans.

Every time their bodies crash together, Dean lets out a desperate whimper, his heart jumping, his fingers clenching in the bedspread.

“I can’t believe how amazing you feel,” Castiel says softly, tender voice at odds with the near-violent motions of his hips. “Just tight enough, just wet enough, and all _mine_ , Dean.”

Dean nods enthusiastically,

“I can’t wait to get to know you, to learn everything about you, and do _this,_ ” Castiel grips Dean harder as he talks, “over, and over. Can’t wait to feel you come around my knot again, and again, and _again_.” Castiel’s knot grows as he gets closer to his orgasm and Dean whines, the world tilting on its axis as he comes onto the bed with a high wail.

“Cas, _Cas,_ ” he groans as his orgasm seem to drag out, “come inside me, come on, Alpha.”

Castiel apparently doesn’t need to be told twice. He shoves in so far Dean feels like he can fucking taste it when Castiel comes, and he shudders when Castiel rumbles out something between a moan and a growl.

  
  


***

  
  


Somewhere between one breath and another, Dean finds himself lying on his side, spooned by Castiel. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because there’s no knot pleasantly buried inside him. Castiel is kissing the back of his neck and humming happily.

Dean’s heat has receded into the background, but he knows it’ll be back. This will probably be a long one. He used to have pretty long heats before he started with the suppressants. He wonders if he should have Sam bring some spare clothes over. And a toothbrush. And his fucking car. And the want ads, because Dean is just now realizing he missed a work shift today without so much as a phone call. His boss is probably already burning Dean’s work vest in the alley behind the Gas n’ Sip.

Damn.

Oh well, there are other shit jobs out there for Dean to find, it can wait. So can finding out Castiel’s address so Sam can play gopher and bring Dean some clothes. And the shower he still really, really needs can wait too. For now, he’s just going to focus on one burning question.

“What’s your last name?” he says, voice a little hoarse.

“You don’t know my— hmmm I suppose that didn’t come up, did it? It’s Novak.”

“Novak, huh? Mine’s Winchester.”

Dean can feel Castiel smiling into the back of his neck. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean Winchester.”

"Yeah, it's  _real_ nice to meet you too, Cas."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :)


End file.
